


Forehead Promise

by thebrickmaster



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrickmaster/pseuds/thebrickmaster
Summary: Casey and Izzy's forehead promise scene had Elsa not so rudely interrupted.





	Forehead Promise

I got jealous,” Izzie says, “and I was… afraid of losing someone that I love.” Which is dumb. That’s dumb.

“I would never come between you and Nate.” Because she wouldn’t. Casey knows what cheating does to a relationship, to a family; she’s seen it first-hand. 

“Screw him,” Izzy shakes her head “I was afraid of losing you” 

Casey was always the one with the smart reply but for some reason the only thing she could say was, “Oh,”

“Before you came to Clayton I felt out of place, like I couldn't be myself,” 

Casey felt that. She was always told she was unlady like. Her hair too short and her vocabulary too often relying heavily on swearing. 

“and with Nate,” Izzy continued “we're just so different. I don't even know how we got together to begin with.”

“Yeah, like he's a huge douche and you're like, not.” 

“Yeah” Izzy laughs a bit.

Casey bites her bottom lip, she lowers her head to hide her pinking cheeks. 

“And then you and I got into that big fight—” Izzie says quietly. Casey feels the smile slowly slip from her mouth. She breathes evenly, but doesn’t look at her. Not yet— “and we stopped talking. And… I missed you.”

Talking to Izzy was usually so easy. Even when they hated each other and shot barbed words at one another; more accurately Izzy shot barbed words, the conversation never lagged. 

Izzie says “Let’s forehead promise to never leave each other again,” Casey has no idea what she’s talking about but she wanted to be closer to Izzy and she went with it. 

Pressing their foreheads together feels strangely intimate and Casey can’t help but giggle. 

Izzy laughs too. Pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “Isnt it obvious I made this up?”

Casey smiles, her eyes crinkling. Their eyes meet. They smile at each other. Casey closes her eyes expecting to open them to find out this was all a dream. She opens them. They're still on Casey's bed. Hands brushing past each other on Casey's comforter. 

Casey's lips were really dry, she wanted to lick them but she remembered Sam saying “licking your lips means you want sex.” She was never one to listen to Sam but this moment was too perfect for her to ruin. it felt as though no-one else existed as Casey felt Izzie’s breath against her lips, as she had glanced up to check that Izzie wanted this too.

Then Izzy bit her lip. Casey closes her eyes again. She lifts her chin and feels Izzy shift to do the same. 

The kiss starts off soft. It feels vulnerable. Neither of them had ever been with another girl before. 

Casey leans further into the kiss and Izzy doesn't fight her. She let's Casey push her over till shes laying completely flat on the bed. 

"I never took you for a bottom," Casey winks coyly. 

"Oh shut it, Newton." Izzy pulls Casey closer by tugging on the strings of her hoodie. 

Casey flops down beside Izzy. "Damn, is Sam gonna be thrown for a fricking curve when I tell him this." 

"Tell me what" peeps a familiar voice from the bathroom. 

"Fuck me" Casey murmurs. 

Izzy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall weren't expecting that ending I betcha!


End file.
